1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods for fabricating a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods for fabricating a highly integrated DRAM device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices including DRAM devices are highly integrated. According to the increase of an integration degree, the contacting area of a contact may be decreased and a contact resistance may be increased. In addition, bridge defects between the contact and an adjacent pattern or bridge defects between the contact and an adjacent active region are increasing.